Not Lost But Found
by LearnToDanceInTheRain
Summary: What happens when the TARDIS is drawn off course and lands in a sub-urban part of London. Where The Doctor and Clara meet a girl who's not who she seems. Does the adventure start there or will the mysteries surrounding them prevent the truth revealing itself.
1. Chapter 1

Never Lost But Found

A Doctor Who Fan Fiction

Disclaimer:

I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters in it. The only thing I own are the new characters I add and the content of the story.

Authors note:

This is my first fan fiction sorry if it's not that good I got the idea from a random dream please review I'm happy to get suggestions or help on where to go with it next.

Samantha awoke to a sound she only dreamed about when she was a younger. The security light outside the garage flicked on, a ray of light streamed through the gap in her curtains. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, removed the covers and got out. She slowly walked down the hall being extra quiet when passing her caregivers room. The door creaked as it opened she could hear faint voices coming from the driveway. Samantha stepped out and hid on the doorstep and listened to the voices. "Where are we?" Clara asked confused looking at a suburban house in front of her. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. "I'm not sure." He replied. "The TARDIS was drawn off course it took us here, I think we're somewhere in London." The Doctor said.  
"Well that's weird." Clara commented.  
"Very..." The Doctor was in the middle of saying something when Clara interrupted.  
"Did you hear that?" She said motioning towards the door step.  
"Hear what?" The Doctor asked.  
"Shh!" Clara hushed.  
"Did you just shh me?" The Doctor whispered. Clara swatted him in the side and tried to listen for the noise again. Samantha froze, she couldn't breathe. She tried to go back in the door but it started creaking so she stopped. "I don't think we're alone" Clara stated.  
"I think you're right" The Doctor said as stepped forward closer to the doorstep.  
"Hello?" He called out.  
"We won't hurt you." Clara added. Samantha took a deep shaky breath and walked off the doorstep. The Doctor and Clara stared at the girl standing in front of them. Clara kept looking in a sort of awe, the Doctor looked at Clara then back at the girl. He did this a few times.  
"Doctor?" Clara questioned under her breath keeping her eyes on the girl. It was now clear to him that Clara had also recognised the unbelievable similarities between her appearance and the girls. The Doctor stepped closer and held out his hand towards the girl.  
"I'm The Doctor and this is Clara" He said motioning to Clara when he said her name.  
"What's your name?" He asked. Samantha stepped forward and confidently shook The Doctors hand and replied "My name is Samantha."

The Doctor looked over at Clara who was still in dismay looking at Samantha. "You'll have to excuse us for a second." The Doctor explained . The Doctor turned and briskly walked over to Clara and ushered her in to the TARDIS. Clara walked around the control panel "Doctor, what...I mean how is that possible?" She questioned clearly puzzled.  
" I honestly don't know." The Doctor said frustrated. He walked over to Clara, she looked up at him and he smiled " We'll figure it out." He said. Just as Clara was going to open her mouth and say something there was a knock on the TARDIS door. Samantha didn't intend to open the door she was wondering where they got to because a police call box wasn't that big and how they could both fit in there without being awkwardly squashed but the TARDIS door opened anyway. The Doctor and Clara turned around to see Samantha standing at the door with her mouth gaping open. The Doctor laughed quietly, Clara nudged him with her elbow. Samantha just stared, she couldn't believe what she was looking at. The bright lights, buttons, controls everywhere and it was huge much bigger than a police phone box. Samantha stepped backwards and looked at the outside. She walked around the TARDIS her brain searching for a relevant explanation. She appeared at the door way again, looking at The Doctor he waved his hand signalling her to come in. Clara watched Samantha's face as she looked around. Samantha walked slowly over to The Doctor and said hesitantly "...It's smaller on the outside."

The Doctor frowned slightly remembering that it was the Governess Clara who had first commented on the TARDIS like that. Clara noticed and thought she would ask him about it later. "Is this a time machine?" Samantha asked looking around and bringing The Doctor back to reality. "Why yes, it is." The Doctor replied confused, thinking how did she know, he was just about to ask but Clara bet him to it.  
"How did you know that?" Clara questioned.  
"Good guess?" Samantha shrugged her shoulders with a small smile. Clara returned the smile then looked over at The Doctor and saw the confused look on his face. Samantha looked around fascinated, she almost thought she was dreaming till she heard faint noises coming from the house. She looked over to The Doctor and Clara to see if they heard it to.  
"What was that?" Clara asked.  
"It might be my caregivers" Samantha said hastily. "I'll be right back, please stay." She continued then rushed out of the TARDIS heading for the front door. Samantha sneaked down the hall and stopped outside her caregivers room and listened carefully. She breathed a sigh of relief as it was just the radio in their room. Meanwhile in the TARDIS.  
"How did she know the TARDIS was a time machine?" The Doctor questioned looking at Clara. Clara raised her hands "I have no clue, I think she knows more than she's telling us". She replied walking over to The Doctor who and been pacing around the control panel. The Doctor stopped walking and leaned on the control panel rubbing his temples.  
" This makes no sense." He grumbled. Clara leaned next to him.  
"Hey" She said getting his attention. He looked at her and she smiled. He couldn't resist smiling back. "We'll figure it out." She repeated his words from earlier. The Doctor cupped one of his hands on the side of her face and smiled saying "We sure will."

Samantha turned up at the door of the TARDIS and slowly walked in watching The Doctor and Clara. The Doctor stood up and walked over to her with Clara not to far behind.  
" It's okay the noise was just my caregivers radio playing, they're still asleep." Samantha informed them. The Doctor nodded, he looked at Samantha with confusion. " When you said caregivers, why do you say caregivers why not parents?" The Doctor asked quite bluntly. Samantha took a breath. " Because I don't know who my parents are, as long as I can remember my caregivers looked after me and when ever I would ask about my parents they would get angry and..." She stuttered, then looked down "... beat me and tell me it was better if I knew nothing." She looked around trying to get the water out of her eyes before the tears fell. " In the end I stopped asking, I learned that asking about them would only cause me more pain." She finished her voice nearly at a whisper. Clara felt deeply saddened by what Samantha had just told them The Doctor could see this when he looked over his shoulder at her and saw her face. He looked back to Samantha "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." Samantha replied with a small smile. "Can you really go anywhere in this?" Samantha asked as she continued to look around. " Yes, any time any place." The Doctor replied smiling taking note on how relived Samantha looked to be dropping the subject of her parents. The Doctor turned to Clara smiled then turned around to face Samantha and said excitedly. "Do you want to come for a ride?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Sorry I took so long to update still happy for reviews on any ideas or where to go next.

As the TARDIS finally stopped, The Doctor saw the look of amazement on Samanthas face she had a beaming smile. "So where are we exactly?" Clara asked.  
" Space." The Doctor replied slightly excited walking over to the TARDIS door. Clara and Samantha followed slowly behind him as he opened the door. " Take a look." He said to Samantha smiling. Samantha moved over so she could see out the door. She gasped and stood frozen looking at the endless dark sea of black lit by bright stars. She glanced down at Earth and couldn't belive what she was seeing. Clara stepped over to The Doctor and looked out the door. "It's amazing." She said then looked up at him. He smiled, glad to see that Clara liked it.  
" That is so unbelievably incredible." Samantha said still in awe looking out into the stars. After about 10 minutes of standing there staring Samantha took a deep breath and sighed. Clara looked and her and chuckled a bit asking "What was that for?"  
"I don't want to go, but if my caregivers wake up and I'm not there I'll be in so much trouble." She replied. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Samantha asked confused. "You're forgetting the most important thing." He replied turning to Samantha. "We're in a time machine." The Doctor explained. "We can get you back and it will only be minutes since we left." He finished. Samantha just smiled. They spent a good hour up in space talking and laughing. Samantha took one more good look out into space before asking to go back home. As the TARDIS landed back at her house she walked towards the TARDIS door and stopped. She turned around and looked at both The Doctor and Clara and asked "I will see you two again right?"  
The Doctor smiled and replied "I'll make sure of it."

Samantha woke up and sighed. She hated going to school, the only thing she enjoyed about it was catching up with her friends and eating at break times. She would've much preferred to be with The Doctor and Clara. As her day progressed her last class was maths. The only she hated more than school was maths with Mr Seveer. As she walked into Mr Seveer's class she grumbled at the set of warm up questions on the board. She sat next to her best friend Rhiann and began to try the questions on the board until Mr Seveer came into class. She sat there staring at the board thinking about last night. "Hey" Rhiann said nudging her. " Seveer's looking at you." Rhiann whispered.  
"Hmm?, oh sorry." Samantha replied shaking her head and looking at her work.  
" What was that all about?" Rhiann asked looking at her. "You're like so out of it." She said when she got no reply.  
"Sorry." Samantha said again. "I'm just thinking." She replied.  
"About what?" Rhiann whispered frustrated.  
"Don't worry, you wouldn't understand." Samantha said and looked down pretending to work.  
"Try me." Rhiann argued. " I hate having secrets between us." Rhiann mumbled.  
"Girls! Do your work!" Mr Seveer shouted.  
"Yes Sir." They both replied. A few minutes later Rhiann looked at Samantha.  
"Tell me." She pleaded whispering so Mr Seveer didn't catch them talking again. Samantha opened her mouth and was about to reply when she heard the familiar whooshing sound as the TARDIS started to materialize at the back of the room "Yes!" Samantha squeaked.  
"What, what is this?" Mr Seveer yelled. He got all the children to go to the other side of the room all except one. "Samantha! Get here right now". He shouted at her.  
"Sorry no can do." She replied smiling as she walked over to the TARDIS. She knocked on the door twice and it opened. She stepped in and turned around to face the class and Mr Seveer. "See ya." She saluted with a brilliant smile looking at the shocked faces of everyone. Once the door shut the TARDIS materialized away leaving the class and Mr Seveer speechless.

When the door shut Samantha looked at Clara who had opened it for her and threw her arms around her saying "Thank you so much, you saved me from maths." Clara just laughed and hugged her back. They both walked over to The Doctor who was flicking switches and knobs. "So, where are we going this time?" Clara asked.  
"Somewhere." The Doctor replied slightly uncertain.  
"He has no idea where we're going does he?" Samantha asked looking at Clara. Clara shook her head in response and laughed so hard she got a semi evil glare from The Doctor. As the TARDIS landed The Doctor called out "Ahh we're here."  
"Where ever here is." Clara whispered to Samantha, which resulted in them both giggling. The TARDIS door opened and The Doctor walked over mumbling to himself. He took a step outside and he was gone, his yell pierced through the air followed by a large splash. "Doctor!" Clara shouted, the smile wiped clear off her face. She ran over to the door and stopped dead, Samantha ran up behind her. Clara looked down and there she saw The Doctor treading water looking back up at her. "Lovely day for a swim isn't it?" The Doctor asked playfully seeing the concern on Clara's face fade away to be replace with a smile. "Oh Doctor." Clara laughed she rubbed her face and sighed. Samantha through the corner of her eye saw The Doctor making a pushing action in the water then he pointed at Clara. Samantha looked at him with a questioning look on her face, he just smiled and nodded. Unknown to The Doctor and Samantha, Clara saw his actions so when Samantha went to push her she twisted round and grabbed her hand pulling her down to. They both screamed when they fell even though it was a bit less than three metres to the water. The both surfaced laughing. "I saw your little plan going on there Doctor." Clara stated with a devious smile. The Doctor opened his mouth to apologise but his attempt was futile all he got was a mouth full of water as Clara splashed him. "Oh it's on!" The Doctor said looking at Clara, but then he turned and splashed Samantha. "Hey!" She laughed and splashed Clara. "Oi." Clara laughed splashing both of them. After a few more minutes of splashing each other Clara shivered the cold water finally getting to her, The Doctor noticed and suggested they swim to shore. The shore wasn't to far away but it was a decent enough distance to make them all a bit tired and they still had to walk back up to the TARDIS which had moved away from the edge of the cliff a bit.

Samantha walked ahead of them. "So do you think the TARDIS purposely landed on the edge of that cliff?" Clara asked looking up at The Doctor as they continued walking.  
"Probably." The Doctor laughed.  
"Maybe she was hoping I'd walked out first." Clara commented.  
"She may be sneaky and moody sometimes but I don't think she'd do that to you, I bet it was a planned joke aimed at me." He replied smiling. Clara Smiled and nodded. They weren't to far from the TARDIS now but the evening air had a certain chill to it enough to make Clara shiver again. The Doctor took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. "I'm not sure how useful it will be considering its still a bit damp." He said.  
"Thanks." She said quietly. Samantha reached the TARDIS before The Doctor and Clara and to her surprise she hadn't even touched the door yet when it opened for her. She waited till they caught up. "Was it already open?" The Doctor asked.  
"Nope, I was reaching to see if it was open and before i even touched the TARDIS, it opened by itself". Samantha explained.  
"Oh, okay strange anyway lets go inside." The Doctor said a tad confused, according to Clara the TARDIS needed convincing before it let her in and she'd had only met Samantha once before. Clara showed Samantha where the showers were and some dry clothes to get changed into for afterwards. Samantha had a shower then Clara had one after her. The Doctor got dried off with a towel and got dressed into some dry clothes. The all meet up in the control room. "Follow me." The Doctor said walking outside. They followed him to where he had set up a little campfire and sat down. They all watched the sunset and the stars beginning to appear in the sky. Samantha sighed then said "I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home." Clara chuckled. Samantha looked at her and smiled.  
"Or, you could stay with us for a bit?" The Doctor said. "Only if you wanted to of course." he added.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Sorry I took so long to update again. Hope you like this chapter. Would love a review tell me what you think.

Samantha looked over at The Doctor with a surprised look plastered on her face. "Really?" She asked looking back and forth between The Doctor and Clara.  
"Yeah of course." The Doctor said almost as excited as Samantha. Clara laughed at his excitement. "Could I say goodbye to my best friend I sort of need to talk to her?" Samantha asked a hint of seriousness was in her voice.  
The Doctor nodded "Sure." he said. They all sat around the camp fire.  
"Doctor?" Clara asked. He turned his head to face her.  
"Yes?" He said.  
"Would you by any chance happen to have any marshmallows?" She asked smiling.  
"Yeah do you?" Samantha chimed in. Clara looked at Samantha and they both smiled.  
"Thought you'd never ask." The Doctor said excitedly. He then sprung up and jogged towards the TARDIS to get the marshmallows. He got back and handed out some and they all sat closer to the fire toasting their marshmallows. When The Doctor was on about his third marshmallows Clara leaned over towards him. "Doctor you got a bit of something ..." She said reaching to point at his chin but at the last minute she knocked his stick and his marshmallow smashed into his face. "...There." Clara finished, laughing. The Doctor glared at her and she scooted closer to Samantha. "Don't drag me into this." Samantha laughed.  
"You just wait Miss Clara i'll get you." The Doctor said still glaring at her.  
"Will you now?" Clara asked raising her eyebrow.  
"Shut up." The Doctor said hastily; Then he reached in the bag to get another marshmallow while Clara and Samantha laughed at him. After they had all had their full of marshmallows The Doctor had gone into the TARDIS to see if he could organise Samantha a room after seeing her yawn. Samantha lay back leaning on the logs they were sitting on before looking up at the stars thinking about how she was up there and how amazing it looked. Clara came up and sat next to her. "Watch ya looking at?" She asked.  
"The stars." Samantha sighed.  
"A lot to take in huh?" Clara asked joining her in gazing up.  
"Yeah, but its totally awesome." Samantha replied smiling.

Clara walked back to the TARDIS with Samantha when they got there The Doctor showed Samantha the room she would be staying in; Samantha was happy because it was right next to Clara's. "Okay so there should be clothes in there for you." The Doctor said pointing towards the closet. "I'll see you in the morning." He finished smiling at Samantha.  
"Thanks so much Doctor." Samantha said and she gave him a goodnight hug, The Doctor was a bit surprised by this but he hugged her in return anyway. He then left and headed towards the control room where Clara was. Samantha closed the door when he left and found some pjs and climbed into the bed and was surprised how comfortable it was she soon drifted off to sleep. When The Doctor entered the control room he saw Clara sitting on the couch by the control panel with a hot drink, when he got closer to her she offered him one that was on the small table beside the couch. "Thanks." He said leaning back on the control panel and taking a sip.  
"No problem." She replied. They drank in silence for a bit until Clara broke it "So" She said  
"So what?" The Doctor asked slightly confused.  
"Do you have any idea of who Samantha is?" Clara asked looking up at him.  
"I don't have the slightest clue, the only thing I know is that she looks a lot like you." The Doctor raised his voice clearly frustrated. Clara nodded not that surprised that The Doctor had finally said what they had both been thinking when they first met Samantha.  
"Sorry." He apologised for being loud.  
Clara looked up at him and smiled then said "It's okay." She then did a really big yawn and The Doctor laughed. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Clara said laughing a little. The Doctor nodded then said good night and watched as Clara left to go to her room. He put his drink down and walked around the control panel to the screen and brought up a picture of Clara and Samantha and looked at them side by side. He established a few differences between their features but nothing that caught his eye he looked at the pictures for a bit longer then he huffed and walked off to his room.

Samantha's Dream  
She stood in what looked like a graveyard; The fog hung low cloaking the broken and smashed tombstones that were scattered in front of her . She walked forward a few steps only to hear the soft crushing sound of the snow-covered ground beneath her feet. She looked around and she saw a large building, she presumed it was a house. All of a sudden the sky cracked a bright white light filled the scenery for a split second. An unexpected chill ran down her spine as she awaited the impending crash of thunder that exploded throughout her surroundings. Right then it was like the clouds ruptured; The rain tumbled down. Samantha made a mad dash towards the gloomy house. Before she reached the steps leading to the front entrance something caught her eye, she stopped and gazed through the fog. A shadowy figure was standing stock-still in the window looking straight at her. In a flash the mysterious figure was gone; No sooner it was out of sight the front door groaned and opened revealing the figure who was by the window. "Hurry get inside! Before it comes." The figure whispered. Samantha could tell it was a woman's voice and it sounded oddly familiar. As she continued to jog towards the house as the woman had instructed her to do she heard something behind her. She stopped and turned around seeing nothing but the black shadows of trees and the graveyard a far way behind her. She then look down at her footprints in the snow. Her breath was abruptly caught her throat. There along with her foot prints were the foot prints of something else, and that something else had followed her for a while. "Don't stop! Hurry!" The woman called out to her again. Samantha turned on a dime and bolted for the front door. The moment she was through it the woman heaved it shut and locked it with a large plank of wood. Samantha leaned back on the door gasping for air. "Are you alright?" The woman asked. Samantha could finally see the woman's face in the dim light, she nodded then asked between breaths "What was that...outside?"  
"You don't want to know." The woman replied. After her breathing regulated and she could see better as her eyes adjusted Samantha looked up at the woman who was holding her hand out to help her off the floor. She took the woman's hand and stood up then got a good look at her. She was wearing an old English blue dress, as she looked at her face a wave of confusion washed over her. "Clara?" Samantha whispered.  
"How do you know my name?" Clara asked clearly just as confused as Samantha.  
"You don't know who I am do you?" Samantha asked not answering Clara's question.  
"No, I don't." Clara replied "But you know who I am?" Clara added.  
"Yeah, I think." Samantha replied. Clara was about to say something when she was interrupted by a bone chilling thud on the door. It shook on its hinges as the thudding continued, what ever it was clearly wanted to come in. Clara took one look at Samantha and grabbed her hand and started racing towards the stairs. When the reached the stairs Clara was bounding up them Samantha was having a hard time keeping up with her. As they approached the top of the stairs Clara stopped and looked around, Samantha had time to think and she was thinking how could Clara move so fast when the dress she was wearing didn't look that light. Before she had anymore time to think she heard a bloodcurdling blast as the door finally gave way. Samantha got one look at what was standing in the door way then Clara jerked her arm pulling her down the hallway. "What was that?" Samantha panted as they continued to run. Clara ignored her question. Clara finally stopped outside a room, she opened the door and ushered Samantha inside. When they were both in side she shut the door, "Hide in there." Clara said pointing towards the small closet on the opposite side of the room to the door. Samantha nodded and went over to it and hopped in closing the door to the closet but leaving a crack in it so she could still see out of it. Fear started setting in and Samantha had to try to control her breathing. She heard banging as the creature made its way up the stairs. Samanthas breath hitched as she heard it talking. "Where are you?" It screeched. Silent tears fell from Samantha's face; She was terrified completely and utterly terrified. There was a hair-raising smash as the door Clara had her back on erupted as the creature burst through sending Clara tumbling. Samantha couldn't breathe. Clara stood up immediately and turned around facing the creature. "Go away!" Clara yelled at it. The creatures arm shot out and grabbed Clara around the neck, lifted her up and started to choke her. "NO!" Samantha screamed as she charged out of the closet. "Leave her alone!" She screamed again. But it was too late the creature dropped Clara's lifeless body to the ground. Samantha stared at Clara and tears streamed down her face. The creature stepped over Clara's body going for Samantha. "No!" Samantha yelled. "Go away!" She yelled even louder. Then she screamed as she felt the cool grip of the creature's hand around her neck.

Clara awoke startled by the scream from next door, she wasn't the only one who heard it The Doctor jolted awake in his bed and got up quickly to investigate. Clara had just walked out of her room as The Doctor rounded the corner he looked at her with concern and she nodded towards Samantha's room. They both stood at her door when they heard another gruesome scream. They looked at each other for a second then The Doctor threw the door open and rushed towards the bed followed closely by Clara. They could see Samantha twisting and turning wrapped in her sheets. Clara knelt beside her and gently shook her whilst calling her name "Samantha." She said softly. Samantha screamed again and bolted upright in her bed. She gripped the sheets clearly upset she burst out crying. Clara enveloped her in a hug in attempt to calm her down. The Doctor stood watching then placed a reassuring hand on Samantha's shoulder. Samantha started to slow her breathing down a bit then realised Clara was hugging her. She pulled back and looked at Clara "You... you're not dead." She stammered. Clara shook her head "No I'm not, I'm right here." Clara said confused and slightly worried. "Samantha." The Doctor said.  
"Yes?" Samantha asked moving so she was on the edge of the bed with Clara sitting next to her. "If you don't mind me asking, in your dream how did Clara die?" The Doctor asked. Clara gave him a disapproving, look as if to say really you're going to ask that now. Samantha looked up at The Doctor and said "There was this lady... and she was made of ice."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait here's the next chapter. Promise the next one won't take as long. Thanks for the reviews they really made my day :) I'm still happy for more reviews on ideas, theories or what you think so far.

Samantha looked up at him puzzled as to why the death of Clara in her dream was so important. The Doctor stared at Samantha, memories flooding back.  
"Doctor?" Clara asked confused at his sudden dazed look. Clara's voice brought him back, he shook his head briefly. He looked at Samantha again his face sown with sympathy. "I hope you're ok now." He turned to leave the room but Clara grabbed his hand, he turned to look at her. She didn't need to say anything The Doctor could see the concern plastered across her face. He let her hand slip and he walked out of the room. He made his way back to room and lay on his bed encased in his thoughts. After watching him leave Clara turned to Samantha and asked. "Are you alright?"  
Samantha nodded and looked up at Clara seeing her with a small smile. "Yeah I'm alright, it was just a bad dream." She replied. Clara knew she was lying so she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Samantha. Samantha sighed on Clara's shoulder gladly accepting the hug. Clara slowly pulled back and smiled. "Try and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Samantha nodded again. "I'll be right next door if you need me." Clara added as she stood up. "Thanks." Samantha said quietly, she watched Clara leave and shut the door behind her. Samantha knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon so she lay back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling millions of thoughts flying through her head. Some hours later Samantha heard noises from next door and she presumed Clara was awake. She noticed that the door to her room was beginning to open she shut her eyes quickly pretending to be asleep. Clara opened the door to see Samantha 'sleeping', she smiled glad that she got back to sleep. Clara walked over and knelt down beside the bed and lightly shook Samantha to get her to wake up. Samantha opened her eyes and sat up slowly seeing Clara there.  
"Thought I'd wake you up to see if you wanna have some breakfast." Clara stated.  
Samantha nodded and smiled. "That would be nice." Clara left the room to let her get changed and told her that she would meet her in the control room.

As Clara made her way to the Control room she saw The Doctor sitting in the chair looking at the control panel. "Hey." She said as she walked up the steps towards him.  
"Good morning." He replied in oddly cheery voice. Clara thought back to the middle of the night where he looked as if he had seen something horrid. "Morning." She replied uncertainly.  
"What's wrong?" He asked looking up at her as she stopped by the side of the control panel carefully making sure she didn't lean on anything.  
"Nothing." She said shaking her head. "Well actually yeah, when we were in Samantha's room last night and she told you how I died in her dream it was like you froze and then you just left, what was that all about?" Clara questioned looking at him for an answer.  
"Ah, well I think I was just really tired that's all. "The Doctor replied. Clara wasn't fooled.  
"Sure, Doctor I know you're lying." Clara alleged. The Doctor was about to reply but Samantha was making her way up the stairs towards them. He dodged Clara's accusation. "Good morning Samantha." He said just as cheery.  
"Morning Doctor." Samantha replied smiling. Clara turned around and smiled.  
"Ready to grab a bite to eat?" She asked. Samantha nodded and followed Clara as she started making her way to the kitchen, without turning back Clara said "We'll be back soon Doctor." She heard a muffled response. They finally reached the kitchen. Clara was glad the TARDIS must be in a good mood, she remembered one time it took her nearly an hour to find the kitchen because the TARDIS kept moving it. "We've got some cereal or toast sorry not a very wide selection." Clara said as they stopped in the kitchen.  
"That's alright." Samantha laughed. "Could I please have some toast?" She added.  
"Sure." Clara nodded and passed her the bread and pointed towards the toaster. Clara got some cereal and milk out for herself and began to eat. While Samantha was waiting for her toast to pop back up she noticed a cook book to the left of the toaster and it was open on a page. She peered over and the page was open on a type of pudding; Soufflés.  
"Do you bake?" Samantha turned around to ask Clara who was busy eating with her mouth full.  
"She tries." The Doctor answered smirking as he walked into the kitchen. Clara glared at him as she continued chewing; Samantha giggled at Clara's reaction. The toast popped and Samantha flinched, shook her head took the toast out then spread some butter on it then jam and sat down to eat. The Doctor joined Clara and Samantha at the table with a small bowl of cereal.

Once they had all finished they made their way to the control room. "So where are we going today?" Clara asked looking over at The Doctor.  
"Well Samantha wanted to talk to her friend was that right?" He replied with a question.  
"Yes, please if that's alright." Samantha confirmed.  
"Of course so do you want to go back to the afternoon we left?" The Doctor asked. Samantha nodded. The Doctor flew the TARDIS back to the afternoon they pick Samantha but he skipped a few more hours than he should have. Samantha walked over to the door of the TARDIS once it had landed and opened the door. He had got the right place she thought they were right outside Rhiann's house but it was night time the crisp air made Samantha shiver. "Doctor?" She asked. He walked up behind her closely followed by Clara.  
"Yes?" He said confused at what the problem was.  
"What time is it here?" Samantha asked knowing it was well past afternoon.  
"Umm around 11pm ish." The Doctor said realising it really was well past afternoon. "Sorry about that." He added.  
"It's alright." Samantha smiled. She turned around and looked at The Doctor and Clara who were standing at the entrance to the TARDIS and said "I'll be back soon I'm just going into that house over there." She pointed towards the house she was heading to.  
"Okay see you soon, we'll be right here." The Doctor said then looked at Clara. Samantha began to walk towards Rhiann's house when she heard Clara's voice from behind her "Be careful." Samantha turned around to look at Clara she rolled her eyes and smiled, Clara rolled her eyes and smiled back just before she and The Doctor turned and walked back into the TARDIS. As The Doctor closed the TARDIS door he asked "Would you like a hot drink?"  
"Yes please that'd be lovely." Clara replied. The Doctor wandered off to the kitchen as Clara walked over to the couch to sit down.

Samantha didn't know why she felt nervous all of a sudden; If she wasn't at home or at school there was a high chance that she was at Rhiann's house. As she approached the door her hand hovered over it for a while before she finally knocked. A light went on in the hallway, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs towards the door, she was hoping it was Rhiann and not her parents they would surely be suspicious as to why she was there at such a late hour. With luck it was Rhiann who answered the door; "Hey." Samantha said quietly as it was clear to her that Rhiann wasn't fully awake.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rhiann asked sounding groggy.  
"I came to talk about what happen...today in maths." Samantha replied. The moment she mentioned maths Rhiann's eyes widened it was as if she had just had a bucket of icy water thrown at her.  
"You gotta get outta here." Rhiann said hastily a worried look came over her face as she gripped the side of the door with her right hand.  
"What?" Samantha asked confused.  
"He's here!" Rhiann exclaimed in a frustrated whisper the worried look turning frightened.  
"Who's here?" Samantha asked raising her voice just as frustrated. They both heard a stair creak and stopped arguing; A shadow was looming at the base of the stairs. It was a tall shadow, as it moved into the light Samantha's look got more confused; It was her male caregiver Mitchell. Mitchell shoved past Rhiann, his arm darted out and caught Samantha by her wrist. "Ouch! What are you doing, Let go!" Samantha said sternly.  
"You're coming with me." Mitchells gruff voice mumbled angrily as he attempted to walk off dragging Samantha behind him. Samantha planted her feet on the ground stopping them both in their tracks.  
"Cut it out! Why are you doing this? Let me go!" Samantha said raising her voice slightly. Rhiann didn't know what to do, she was scared and the best thing she could think of to do would probably end up being the worst. Rhiann shut the door and locked it. She stood behind it and sunk to her knees, afraid for Samantha's safety and her own. Mitchell glared at Samantha as she pulled back. "I was informed of what happened in maths today." He snarled.  
"Nothing happened! What are you on about?" She shot back.  
"That's not what Rhiann told me!" He spat out. What Mitchell just said stunned her into silence, her heart wrenched. She felt hurt, betrayed and it was sickening. Mitchell jerked her arm harder this time dragging her towards his car which was parked further down the road. "Stop!" She yelled.  
"Quiet you!" He snapped. That's when Samantha got a full understanding of her situation and she yelled for help.  
"Doctor!" She yelled and started struggling against his grip. He was grabbing something out of his pocket. "Clara!" She screamed as something strange covered her mouth, and that's the last thing she remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thanks for all the replies and reviews. There were some really good theories but were they right? Only time will tell. Meanwhile here's the next chapter :) Let me know what you think.

The Doctor was just walking up the stairs to give Clara her hot drink when he thought he heard his name being called. "Did you hear that?" He asked Clara as he passed her the drink. "Hear what?" She replied slightly confused. Just as she answered him she heard Samantha scream her name. Clara stood up immediately roughly placing her drink down on the small table. She sent a worried look towards The Doctor, he looked at her for a split second sharing the same expression then they both ran to the door and went outside. Just in time for The Doctor to see someone pick Samantha up chuck her in the back of a jet black car, then the person climbed into the front just as The Doctor began to run over waving his arms and shouting "Stop!" With Clara no less than two steps behind. When The Doctor reached the car it sped off, the wheels smoking leaving black skid marks in it place and the car teared off down the street. As Clara caught her breath she looked at The Doctor. "Doctor, please tell me she wasn't in there." She just about whispered, she saw The Doctor's head fall slightly. That's all the answer she needed. Clara closed her eyes and took a deep breath then asked "So what do we do?" The Doctor raised his hand to quiet her and pointed towards Rhiann's house where the both saw movement behind the door. They both walked over to Rhiann's house and heard more shuffling as they got closer. As The Doctor raised his hand to knock on the door it opened revealing a worried looking girl clearly unhappy. "Hello I'm The Doctor and this is Clara and we are friends of Samantha's, we were wondering if you know who took her and who that black car belonged to." The Doctor said with an even tone. Rhiann just looked at them guilt flooded her mind. "He took her?" She questioned with a shaky voice. "Who's he?" Clara asked her concern for Samantha growing by the minute. "Yes whoever he is took Samantha and was driving a black car." The Doctor provided Rhiann with an answer. "Her male caregiver Mitchell, it would've been him." Rhiann grimaced. "Do you have any idea where he would have taken her?" The Doctor asked ever hopeful. Rhiann looked down and shook her head then said. "No sorry." The Doctor then thanked Rhiann for the help and said goodbye. As the door shut Clara looked at The Doctor. "What do we do now? We have to find her." Clara said concern leaking through her words. The Doctor gently took hold of Clara's hand and began to walk back towards the TARDIS. "We can start by going to her house and seeing if Mitchell took her there." The Doctor said as they reached the TARDIS. Clara closed the door behind her as The Doctor went to move around the control panel missing that spring from his step he stopped and turned to Clara and said, "We will find her."

Samantha's Dream  
She was running, she didn't know what from just that she was running. She scanned her surroundings as her bare feet pounded the ground with each stride she took. Samantha was in a forest, the tall trees blocking out the fading light. The small blackberry bushes thorns grasping at her ankles as she ran through them. Samantha constantly looked behind her as if to try to see what she was running from. As she glanced behind her again her foot caught on a tree root and she stumbled to the ground. Samantha yelped in surprise as she stammered to her feet. Trying to catch her breath she leaned against a tree until she felt something slimy move under her hand. She screamed and lurched forward breaking into a sprint. The light was gone she was finding it harder to see. She barely made out a deep ditch in front of her, she sped up with the aim to jump it but she misjudged the distance in-between it and slammed into the side of the ditch knocking the air out of her lungs effectively winding her. She gasped for air whilst trying to reach up and climb out of the ditch. Once she made it out she lay down taking deep breaths, looking down she could see scratches and scrapes along her legs, some of them bleeding and the blood trickled downwards staining her legs. The thought of pain quickly exited her mind when she heard a low growl. Samantha frantically looked around searching for the source of the noise, when she couldn't decide where it had come from so she scrambled to her feet and continued to run in the same direction she had headed. A clearing came into her view and just as she made it out of the forest she froze, looking at the clearing she recognised it immediately. To her right cover in a fine layer fog was the old graveyard and to her left was the large house and snow covering the ground. The only difference Samantha could easily find was the night sky was clear stars glisten and a full moon shone. Samantha began to walk towards the house turning her back on the forest. When she was halfway between the house and the forest she heard it again, a deep menacing growl that pierced the cool nights air. She flung herself around now facing the forest she saw it. A large coal-black wolf stood on the verge of the clearing its bright golden eyes defined its face and they were looking straight at Samantha. Samantha couldn't take her eyes of the large wolf, she slowly raised her hands and began walking backwards. As the wolf stayed where it was Samantha spoke to it. "Good wolf, you stay there, no need to come any closer." She said her voice unsteady. The wolf's ears perked in the direction of Samantha and it slowly took a few steps forward leaving elegantly shaped paw prints in the snow. Samantha's eyes widened as she saw the wolf coming closer, she heard behind her the door to the house open; She glanced quickly behind her to see Clara standing in the doorway wearing the same clothes as she was last time, Samantha quickly turned back to the wolf. As she continued to walk backwards with her hands still raised Samantha cried out "Bad wolf, go away!" It did quite the opposite and began moving forward at a faster pace than before. Samantha seeing as how she was three-quarters of the way to the house already turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could, her heart felt as if it was going to burst as she heard the wolf's paws striking the snow. Samantha just made it inside the door when Clara heaved it shut. Gasping for air once again Samantha sat with her back against the door. "Are you alright?" Clara asked offering her hand. Samantha nodded and took her hand and Clara helped her up. "You sure?" Clara asked. "Yeah, I'm fine Clara." Samantha nodded again. "How do you know my name?" Clara asked confused. Samantha sighed. "Long story." Clara just looked at her more confused. Then they both heard a sickening shriek. They both looked at each other and this time without Clara's assistances they both ran over to the stairs and bounded up them. As Samantha followed Clara, Clara stopped outside the same room and once inside told Samantha to hide inside the closet; But this time Samantha insisted that she stayed out to help. Clara mumbled something then leaned her back on the door, Samantha turned and leaned her back on the door as well. As Samantha heard the creature speak again it sent shivers up her spine. The creature had enormous strength and was still able to throw the door open, it sent Clara skidding on the ground and Samantha was dumped on the floor and hit her head hard.

* * *

Samantha's eyes shot open, her head hurt and she was feeling really tired. She didn't know where she was or what happened. As her eye's adjusted to the dark room she was sitting in she could see what was in it. To her left there was a small bed with old-looking sheets and a pillow on it, to her right was an old fragile looking window that was loosely boarded over and had some cracks in it that were missing shards of glass near the corners. It creeped her out, she didn't like the feel of this room at all. She rubbed her head and stood up slowly, she walked over to the window and lightly tugged at the wooden boards covering it, to her surprise they came off quite easily. She tried to get a good look outside but it was too dark but she was able to see a small shed close by thanks to the full moon. She started to remember what had happened in small bits, she remembered going to see Rhiann then someone turned up who? She was racking her brain trying to remember then she did. Mitchell. She turned away from the window and found the door which she had leaned against when she woke up, She turned the handle but it didn't open she keep trying and got more frustrated each time it didn't open. She stopped trying and went and sat on the old mattered bed, head in her knees she started crying and thinking about The Doctor and Clara and if they knew she was gone. A few moments later she heard a banging on the door. "Are you ready to talk about what happened at school?" Mitchell grunted loudly. She could practically hear the alcohol in his voice. "Nothing happened!" She retorted shakily, still in tears. Mitchell grunted again and violently banged on the door making her flinch. Mitchell went away and Samantha sighed relieved that he was gone, she curled up on the bed and tried to get some sleep although she knew she wouldn't be getting any.

As the moon shone brightly down on the street The Doctor and Clara walked over to Samantha's house. "Well there's no black car here." Clara said disappointed. "We should still knock and see if anyone's home." The Doctor suggested. Clara nodded and followed him as they walked up the driveway. The Doctor knocked on the front door and waited, soon enough they heard noises behind the door the lights flicked on and the door began to open. Standing there was a slightly older woman she had a lit cigarette in one hand and a bottle of booze in the other. Clara was instantly repulsed, The Doctor saw her move uneasily beside him so he sped things up. "Hello I'm The Doctor, Doctor Smith and this is my wife Clara." Clara gave him the most astonishing look. He slightly tilted his head towards the woman giving her a signal, she recovered her train of thoughts. "Hello nice to meet you?" She prompted. "Helen, what's it to you?" The woman replied her voice husky. Before Clara could open her mouth The Doctor intervened. "We were just wondering if we could speak to the man of the house?" The Doctor asked in a polite enough voice to still sound genuine. "He ain't here." Helen replied with the same attitude as before. "Do you have any idea when he will be back?" Clara asked getting slightly impatient. "Or where he is?" The Doctor added. "What's with all these questions? Who are you anyway?" Helen asked anger clear in her voice as she took a puff of her cigarette. The Doctor reached into his pocket and grabbed out his psychic paper and showed her. "Just doing business." He Said. "Well I don't know when he's back or where he is, so you will just have to come back another time, goodnight." Helen said bitterly then shut the door right in their faces. "Well." The Doctor said as they turned to walk back to the TARDIS. "That went well." Clara finished. As they were crossing the road Clara stopped so The Doctor would turn to look at her, "So, am I your wife now then?" She questioned smirking and raising one eyebrow. "No err no, no that was just a cover story." He stammered and turned back around quickly then continued to walked to the TARDIS. For the first time in ages Clara felt a laugh bubble inside her and she couldn't keep it in, she laughed and shook her head as they reached the TARDIS. "I think you should get some sleep and we'll continue to search in the morning." The Doctor said as they walked into the TARDIS. Clara was about to open her mouth to argue but stopped, realising she was actually quite tired she just nodded and started to walk towards her room; She turned before walking down the steps. "Night Doctor." She smiled. "Goodnight Clara." He said returning her smile. "Sleep well." She heard his voice from down the hallway and smiled as she entered her room. The Doctor stayed up later, trying to figure a way out to find Samantha. Frustrated he sat down on the couch and lean on his arm thinking, he soon fell asleep; Only to be awoken by the TARDIS making the familiar flying noise. He looked at the console confused wondering where she was going. It also woke Clara up, she got up and made her way to the control room careful not to fall over as she wasn't fully awake. She got to the control room and saw The Doctor looking as confused as she was, "Doctor? Where are we going?" Clara asked sleepily. "I don't know, I was asleep I think then she woke me up when she started flying." He said walking around the console trying to get a clue about where they were going. The TARDIS began to shake violently, jerking and jolting from side to side and shook both The Doctor and Clara to the ground. "Doctor! What's happening?" Clara yelled over the noise of the whole room trembling. "I don't know!" The Doctor yelled back just as there was an almighty crash hurdling The Doctor and Clara to opposite side of the room as the TARDIS lurched to a stop. As the dust settled and began to clear The Doctor tried to stand, he was sore but managed to. "Clara..?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The moon shone into the room through the broken window and right on to Samantha's face. She opened her eyes, though she wasn't asleep she was trying. She got up and walked over to the window stepping delicately as some of the floor boards creaked. Peering out trying to get a better look at her surroundings, she could still see the small shed but now that the moon shone in a different direction she could see that just beyond the shed was a dark forest. Samantha shuddered remembering back to her dream, how she had run through a forest practically blind and she remembered the wolf, wondering if they had meant anything she went back and sat on the bed. Staring at nothing in the room for a while she then went and tried the door again to her surprise it opened. It must have unlocked when Mitchell was banging on the door she thought. She stuck her head out into the hallway which was dimly lit by a light hanging from the ceiling that occasionally flickered. She looked across the hallway and saw a room with its window boarded up like the one in the room she was in she walked forward and went inside it. Looking around it was quite similar until she turned to leave and leaning against the corner partially concealed by the open door was a skeleton. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand she shivered and slowly crept out of the room. The look of the small skeletons dead cold eye sockets fresh in her mind. Looking right down the hallway she saw another room with its door slightly ajar she presumed that this was Mitchell's room. Past what she thought was Mitchell's room was the front door. She gently stepped down the hallway starting to make her way towards the front door, she was nearly there when a floor board creaked really loudly and she heard noises coming from down the hall. It was Mitchell she heard him groan, her heart pounded in her chest as her breath hitched. She stayed quite for ages then let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, taking small delicate steps she reached the front door. Pulling the door slightly open the cold air from outside seeped in and she shivered again, opening the door fully and stepping outside she finally realised where she was. She had always over heard Mitchell talking to his friends about his cabin in the woods, so her best guess was that's where she was. Hearing more noise from inside the cabin she began to walk down the porch and onto the grass. She breathed out watching her breath in the frosty nights air. Whilst watching her breath something over the forest caught her eye, a small plume of smoke. Watching the smoke dance and twist in the light breeze she was completely oblivious to the fact that Mitchell had woken up.

"Clara?" The Doctor called out worriedly seeing smoke flow out of the TARDIS door. "Clara!?" He called again when he got no response.  
"Over here." He barely heard her whimper. He ran around the console till he stopped by the stairs where he saw her sprawled across them hanging on to the bottom rail for dear life.  
"Oh Clara." He said so relieved that he found her. Clara let go of the pole her knuckles white from gripping so hard. She opened her eyes to see two neatly polished shoes close to her face. "Doctor?" She said barely above a whisper.  
" I'm here it's alright." He said leaning down and helping her up after she sat up on the stairs. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked hastily giving her a once over.  
"I think I'm alright." She replied slightly unsure. Clara went to take a step to walk around the console but her leg instantly gave way, she could see the floor hurdling towards her she let out a small yelp until she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist The Doctor had caught her before she hit the ground. The Doctor straightened out but still held Clara's waist steadying her. "Maybe not." Clara said disappointed looking down at her ankle where the source of the pain was centred. "I must have twisted my ankle when I fell on the stairs." She informed The Doctor who was still holding her waist. She looked at his arm around her waist and was confused at how right it felt being there, he saw this and quickly let go though making sure she was near the rail so she could hold on if needed.  
"Sorry." He said blushing slightly. Clara smirked and turned away.  
"So, where are we?" Clara asked, as she made her way closer to the TARDIS door with a slight hitch in her walk.  
"I have no idea." The Doctor replied a frown crept over his face. They both stepped out of the TARDIS and found they were in a pitch-black forest.  
"A forest?" Clara questioned confused at why the TARDIS brought them there.  
"Seems so." The Doctor responded just a confused.  
"We could be any where, on any planet, in a forest." Clara looked at him dumbfounded at her own realisation.  
"Oh were still on Earth and in London, I think, just in a forest." The Doctor replied knowingly after sticking his tongue out. She gave him a strange look but decided not to ask.  
"Oh, well why did the TARDIS bring us here?" Clara inquired looking around only seeing as far as the light from the TARDIS went.  
"That's what were about to find out." The Doctor turned to Clara with a brilliant smile. Clara smiled back and rolled her eyes as they began to walk through the forest. They were walking in silence until Clara broke it. "It's to quiet." The Doctor murmured something in response. As if Clara jinxed it a few birds squawked, dashed out of a bush and flew up into the night sky causing Clara to scream and practically throw herself at The Doctor in fright. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, "Oi, stop it." She said a smile playing on her lips as she flicked her hand out to whack his arm. They continued to walk in silence for a while until they heard some sticks crack behind them. Clara jumped and instantly grabbed The Doctor's hand as the both span around looking for what caused the noise. They both stared into the darkness seeing nothing they turned back around and continued to walk on, Clara kept her hand firmly in The Doctors but she was sure he wouldn't mind. They were about to return to the TARDIS when they heard a gun shot then an ear piercing scream.

Mitchell groaned and turned in his bed, the cool air filling his room was slowly waking him up. He opened his eyes, head throbbing a bit from the alcohol he had earlier he sat up and registered the chilly temperature of the room. Confused Mitchell got out of bed and walked to his bedroom door. Looking down the hall he cursed and grunted when he saw Samantha's door and the front door wide open. He went back into his room and grabbed his coat, hand gun and tried to put his boots on but he had lost one of his socks, this put him in an even more fouler mood. Stepping out the front door in sockless boots he saw Samantha about 30 meters away from the porch. He was trying to figure out what she was looking at then he saw it, smoke above the trees. Doubts crossed his mind, had someone found them? Impossible he thought. He gingerly took small steps getting closer to Samantha without her noticing at all.  
Samantha continued to watch the smoke as it rose above the tree tops. She started to think about what would cause it, 'fire' she thought obviously. Maybe it's a campfire she thought, "I could get help." She whispered to herself smiling.  
"I don't think so." She heard a gravely voice say behind her at the same time she felt a cold hard hand grasp her shoulder. Samantha gasped and span around seeing Mitchell standing there practically snarling at her.  
"Get inside." He grumbled scowl at her.  
"No." Samantha choked out standing her ground.  
Mitchell gritted his teeth. "Get inside now!." He hissed loosing his patience.  
Samantha bit the inside of her lip nervous after noticing the gun at his side; She then shook her head making Mitchell even angrier. Mitchell took a step forward and she took a step back, quickly glancing over her shoulder looking into the forest Samantha made a split second decision. With one more look at Mitchell she turned and bolted for the forest in the direction of the smoke.  
"Get back here or else!" Mitchell said raising his voice. Just as Samantha reached the edge of the forest she heard his gun click and his feet pounding the ground as he chased her. Charging through the darkness she was finding it hard to breathe, terrified tears streamed down her face as she ran trying to dodge trees and broken branches. As she ran she turned her head to try to get a glimpse of where Mitchell was and she could see him not to far behind. Jumping over a log and barely side stepping a tree she keeled over trying to breathe when she heard it. A defining blast echoed off all the trees as a shot was fired; Bark splintered from the tree in front of her as the bullet struck it narrowly missing her head. She all but summoned the air to her lungs and let out a sickening scream.

Clara's hand tightened in The Doctors as she looked at him horrified . " Who was that?" She asked even though she was fairly confident she knew the answer. The Doctor took one look at Clara's face sharing her worried look he then pulled her arm and began running in the direction of the scream.

Samantha's legs kick started to life as she sprung up from the ground and ran. Not looking back she was swerving trees and ducking under low branches. Up ahead she could make out a ditch "No, no!" She said in between breaths as she got closer. It was like her dream and she knew if she fell that Mitchell would catch up she shuddered not wanting to think what he would do to her if he caught up. She sped up to jump the ditch, but just like her dream she misjudged the distance in between. She slammed into the side the pain was all to real she let out another scream with the air that was left in her lungs. Pain filled her every movement as she struggled gasping for air, she sunk down to the bottom of the ditch and curled up in a ball. In the distance she could hear Mitchell's feet thundering on the forest floor. She tried to slow her breathing down and covered her mouth praying he wouldn't find her. As his foot steps got closer the tears ran faster. She heard his foot steps right at the top of the ditch, this was it she thought he's going to get me. Mitchell yelled "Where are you!" Then grunted and walked in a different direction leaving the ditch. Samantha stayed quiet for while until she was convinced he was really gone and sighed in relief.

"Did you hear that? It was a man." Clara commented as they stopped by a tree. The Doctor nodded. "Lets go that way." He said lightly pulling her hand and going in the direction of the mans voice. After running some more Clara stopped which jerked The Doctor's arm causing him to stop to, "Do you think it was her?" She asked her voice slightly unsteady. The Doctor turned and looked at her and raised his other and brushed her cheek. "Come on I think I heard something." He said softly.

Feeling something warm run down her leg Samantha whimpered as she try to move and see what it was. She put her hand in it and instantly regretted it, bringing her hand close to her face she could smell it was blood. She found the source of it just above her knee and hissed in pain as she covered it to try to stop it bleeding. Coming to the realisation that Mitchell will eventually find her and if not maybe that wolf in her dream will, she began to sob and tears ran freely down her cut and scratched face. As the sobs racked her body pain was also consuming it, the side of her body that hit the ditch was burning. Shivering she heard something nearby, great she thought this is it, she lay still squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

As they got closer Clara could hear it to. Once they both recognised it as someone crying they looked at each other, sharing the same expression they both began to run towards the noise. The Doctor noticed a ditch up a head and began to slow down, but Clara didn't. Clara saw it at the last-minute and tried to stop feet skidding on the forest floor, once again she felt a strong arm around her waist stopping her fall. She gasped as The Doctor pulled her back from the edge, "Are you alright?" He asked letting her go.  
"Yeah, thanks." Clara replied a bit short of breath.  
Some small rocks and leaves tumbled down the side of the ditch Samantha's eyes shot open as she heard familiar voices. "Doctor?...Clara?"

Author's Note

Thanks for all the reviews :) Sorry for the late update I've got exams coming up and I'm freaking out haha. I'll try my best to update sooner. Still love reviews or tell me what you think about this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They froze, looking at each other for no more than a second then The Doctor dropped to his knees followed by Clara looking over the edge of the ditch.  
"Samantha?" The Doctor called out not seeing much in the ditch.  
"Samantha?" Clara repeated him. They saw movement at the bottom of the ditch to the left of where they were kneeling.  
"Doctor? Clara?" They heard a small strained voice say. The Doctor sprung to his feet and began to clamber down the ditch heading for Samantha. He turned to Clara as she maneuvered to follow him "Stay there she might need help getting up the top."  
"Ok." Clara nodded. She looked down the ditch concerned as The Doctor made it to the bottom.  
"Doctor?" Samantha whispered as she felt a hand on her back.  
"Yeah it's me you're safe were here." He said reassuringly. He helped her move so she was now in a sitting position. "Can you stand?" He asked.  
"No, my leg it really hurts." She replied sniffing as fresh tears began to fall.  
"Hey, hey you're alright." He said comfortingly as he wiped her tears away. The Doctor wrapped his arm tightly under Samantha's arm as he helped her stand slowly. They gently began the ascent up the ditch, The Doctor supporting Samantha a lot as she limped sorely. Clara was starting to feel better as she saw them coming. She held her hand out to help as the were getting closer, almost in reaching distance Samantha lost her footing on her good leg instinctively she put her weak leg down firmly on the ground to stop her self from falling further she cried out in agony. The Doctor steadied her as Clara closed the distance between them and went to the other side of Samantha steadying her more as the reached the top. They set Samantha down gently as she began to cry and complain about her leg. Clara got down on the ground, sat next to her and enveloped Samantha in a hug as she began to sob uncontrollably. For the first time The Doctor noticed Samantha's stained leg. A few minutes later he bent down and looked at Samantha. "I'm just going to have a look at your leg." He said softly. Samantha had stopped sobbing she nodded her head on Clara's shoulder. Clara felt Samantha tense up in her arms as The Doctor touched her leg. The Doctor looked at the jagged laceration just above her knee, to what he could see in dim light of the moon through the trees it had stopped bleeding.  
"How does it look?" Clara asked still holding Samantha as she fidgeted while The Doctor inspected her leg.  
"It's a pretty deep cut, I'll be able to have a better look at it in the TARDIS infirmary." He replied standing back up.  
"Okay, come on let's get you back to the TARDIS." Clara said to Samantha in a caring voice. Samantha nodded as Clara gave her a final squeeze and let go then stood up and held her hand out to help her up with The Doctor standing nearby incase she fell again. With Clara's arm around her waist and The Doctor on the other side they began to head back to the TARDIS. They had made it about 6 metres away from the ditch when Samantha heard a sound that chilled her to the bone.

A low growl echoed through the trees as a large coal-black wolf appeared by the trees ahead of them. It's bright golden eyes fixated on Samantha as they all froze.  
"Doctor, what's that?" Clara asked in worried voice as the wolf looked at her.  
"It's, ah, a big wolf." The Doctor replied catching the wolf's attention and changing its gaze so it fell upon him.  
"I've seen this wolf before." Samantha said her voice still a bit croaky.  
"Where?" Clara whispered.  
"In my dream." Samantha replied earning herself strange looks from both The Doctor and Clara. As they took their eyes off the wolf for a second it began to get closer. Only the soft crunching sound of small twigs alerted them to the movement. Snapping their heads back to the wolf was when they realised it was closing in on them.  
"What do we do?" Clara asked hastily, concern growing for everyone's safety.  
"Lets just slowly back up." The Doctor whispered in reply, while his brain was searching for a way out. As they began to retrace their steps backwards Samantha heard sound that made her blood run cold.  
"Found you."

Mitchell scoured the forest searching for Samantha as the minutes passed the angrier he got. Frustrated he kicked small stones, twigs and other things that dwelled on the forest floor and sent them flying leaving a boot sized scuff mark. Trudging through the forest with a permanent scowl on his face it only got worse when he realised he was going in circles. Upon reaching his scuff mark for the second time he clenched his fists, boiling with rage he struck the nearest tree and grumbled afterwards rubbing his hand. As he proceeded walking he came across the tree he had shot earlier running his fingers down it feeling the sharp needle like pieces of splintered wood. Then he heard it a sound that satisfied his ears, Samantha's scream rang throughout the forest as an evil grin began to appear on his face. Shoving head height branches away and hopping over large ones he briskly made his way in the direction of her scream. He heard voices before he saw anything, only recognising one Samantha's. When he got closer he stood behind a bulky tree, sticking his head around the side of it he could see three people who were slowly moving backwards. He smiled again and stepped out from behind the tree. "Found you." He said in a menacing voice.

Samantha turned her head expecting the worse and that's what she got, seeing Mitchell standing on the other side of the ditch made her want to scream. Clara noticing Samantha's gaze turned to look in the same direction.  
"Umm, Doctor." She said wearily.  
"Yes, what is it?" He asked keeping his eyes on the wolf.  
"It's looks like we have company."  
The Doctor turned around and saw Mitchell with a smug grin on his face. The Doctor scrunched his face up and wanted to growl but the wolf bet him to it the low menacing rumble flowing out its throat silenced everyone. Clara stopped as dirt and rocks shifted below her heels, she moved forward a step pulling Samantha and The Doctor with her, they were at the edge of the ditch. Mitchell finally noticing the wolf as it growled began shaking his head in disbelief, in all the times he'd been to the cabin he had never seen a wolf especially one of this size he thought.  
"We're at the edge." Clara whispered her voice trembling slightly as the wolf slowly crept forward. The Doctor looked behind him, we he turned back around the wolf was looking directly at him. Samantha squeezed The Doctor's and Clara's hands and shut her eyes tight. As The Doctor looked at the wolf's golden eyes he swore he saw it wink.  
"Duck!" The Doctor yelled pulling Samantha down whose eyes shot open and pulled Clara with her. For Samantha what happened next was a big blur. As The Doctor looked up what he saw amazed him the large black wolf soared over head blocking out the moon for no more than a second as it leaped over them and the ditch heading straight for Mitchell. The Doctor shot up and helped the others to their feet, Samantha flinched as she heard Mitchell shout and the wolf snarl. She went to turn around but Clara's hand on her shoulder stopped her, she was about to say something when she felt hands underneath her as The Doctor hoisted her up into his arms. She yelped in surprise as he started to run through the forest, turning her head she caught glimpses of Clara behind them. Turning back to face the direction The Doctor was headed she saw a dim light ahead upon getting closer she recognised it as the light from the TARDIS. The Doctor stopped quite fast and put Samantha down her head spinning if it weren't for Clara behind her she had no doubt in her mind that she would have fallen flat on her back.  
"Woah." Clara said as she steadied her.  
"Come on, inside." The Doctor said trying to keep his voice level but the urgency in his voice was quite clear. As Clara helped Samantha inside The Doctor was right behind them, standing in the door way surveying the forest one last time just as shut the door he heard a gun shot and an ear-splitting howl. Samantha was looking at Clara who was looking at The Doctor, as Samantha took an unaided step towards the door she tripped exhaustion getting the better of her she let herself fall. On her hands and knees the concerned voices of The Doctor and Clara began to fade and everything went black.

Opening her eyes slowly blinking back the light Samantha found herself in a bed, sitting up to quickly her hand went to her head as she held it there till the room stopped turning. Re-opening her eyes she realised she was in the her room in the TARDIS, should she call it 'her' room she thought. Shaking the thought and taking the covers off she noticed a dressing covering her upper leg where her cut was, touching it gingerly she was trying to remember when it was put on but failed. She swung her legs off the bed and carefully put them firmly on the ground getting ready to stand. She stood up gently, finding her way to the door she was able to walk but with an unmistakable limp. She decided to head towards the console room hoping that The Doctor or Clara would be there so she wouldn't have further to walk. Upon entering the console room she saw it empty, just my luck she thought. As she stood by the control panel for a few minutes she began to smell something from the kitchen, she hadn't realised how hungry she had been until the smell triggered her stomach into a fit of rumbling. Limping her way to the kitchen was where she found The Doctor and Clara.  
"Ah, you're up." The Doctor said cheerfully. Samantha smiled.  
"How are you feeling?" Clara asked as she sat down at the table with her cereal. Samantha's stomach answered for her making a low grumbling sound they could all hear, she looked at her stomach then up and The Doctor and Clara and started to laugh and they joined in. After they all finished laughing Samantha had a proper look at what The Doctor was eating.  
"Fish fingers and custard?" She asked puzzled.  
"Yep, sure is." The Doctor replied between mouthfuls. "Would you like to try some?" He asked. Seeing Clara shake her head beside him made Samantha wonder even more what this odd combination of food tasted like.  
"Ok, but if I get sick it's on you Doctor." She answered smiling. He laughed as he passed her one. The Doctor and Clara both watched her eat it waiting for her reaction, as she swallowed she looked at both of them and said. " Fish fingers and custard, not bad, not extremely appetizing but not bad at all."

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry for such a late update, I was hoping to get it up sooner :( Sorry if I worried you :( Thanks for the tips about exams :) and to be honest I was thinking about Oswin the other day so you never know haha. Let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm still open to ideas that could be added or what you think so far :)


End file.
